Tetsurô Tanba
Tetsuro Tanba (1922 - 2006) a.k.a. Tetsuro Tamba Deaths in Film *'Female Slave Ship' (Onna dorei-sen) (1960) [Pirate Leader]: Drowned by Bunta Sugawara after a long fight on a beach. *''Greed in Broad Daylight '(Hakuchu no buraikan) '(1961)'' [The Cynical Manipulating Leader]: Dies after a stick of dynamite goes off near him. *''Harakiri '''(Seppuku) (1962)' [Hikokuro Omodak]: Commits suicide off-screen via seppuku due to his top knot being cut off in a duel with Tatsuya Nakadai. His death is mentioned in the final minutes of the film. *''An Outlaw '''(Narazumono) (1964) [Gangster]: Shot repeatedly by the police after he suicidally runs into their line of fire. *Revenge (Adauchi) (1964) [Samurai]: Killed in a duel with Kinnosuke Nakamura. *''Ghost Stories '(Kaidan) '(1965) ''[Warrior]: Dies sometime before the story begins. He appears as a ghost throughout the the third segment. *''Samurai Spy '''(Ibun Sarutobi Sasuke) (1965) [Sakon Takatan]: Dies in a duel with Koji Takahashi. *''Gamblers Farewell '''(Bakuto Kaisan-shiki) (1968) [Yakuza]: Falls onto his own knife during a struggle with Kôji Tsuruta *''Goyôkin (1969)'' ''Tatewak'': Dies in a sword duel with Tatsuya Nakadai. *''Battle for Okinawa '''(Gekido no showashi: Okinawa kessen) (1971) [Lieutenant General Isamu Cho]: Commits suicide by cutting his stomach open (seppuku) instead of givnig up to the U.S. forces. *''Under the Flag of the Rising Sun '''(Gunki hatameku motoni) (1972)'' [Sergeant Katsuo Togash]: Shot in the back of the head near the shore by the Japanese army for defying them. *International Gangs of Kobe '(Kobe Kokusai Gang'') (1975) [Rinsei Boku]: Shot to death by Ken Takakura and Bunta Sugawara after Renji Ishibashi intially shot him in the stomach after he shamed him for his Korean heritage. * The Shogun Samurai (Yagyû ichizoku no inbô) (1978) [Kato Kiyomasa]: Sliced down the middle by Kinnosuke Nakamura in a duel in a graveyard. *''Shoguns Ninja '(Ninja bugeicho momochi sandayu) '(1980)'' [Tozawa Hakuunsai]: Stabbed in the stomach with a dagger by Hiroyuki Sanada. *''Samurai Reincarnation '''(Makai tenshô) (1981)'' [Muramasa]: Dies of either a heart attack or supernatural forces taking his life force after building a sword for Sonny Chiba. *The Shoguns Shadow '(Shôgun Iemitsu no ranshin - Gekitotsu)' (1989)' Masamor: Stabbed in the chest in a sword duel with Sonny Chiba. *''The Happiness of the Katakuris'' (Katakuri-ke no kofuku) (2001) [Grampa Jinpei Katakuri]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes, a year after the story ends; his death is mentioned in Tamaki Miyazaki's narration as the family is celebrating their survival. Her announcement is followed by a scene of Tetsuro bidding farewell to his family and flying off into the sky. *''Yazkua Demon '''(Kikoku) (2003)' [The Don]: Shot by Riki Takeuchi in his home. He is last seen in the hospital on life support and one of his men mentions that he was mortally wounded and will die soon. * Demon Pond '(Yasha-ga-ike) '(2005) [Old Man]: Passes away of old age. Notable Connections Father of Yoshitaka Tanba Tanba, Tetsuro Tanba, Tetsuro Tanba, Tetsuro Tanba, Tetsuro Tanba, Tetsuro Tanba, Tetsuro Tanba, Tetsuro Tanba, Tetsuro Tanba, Tetsuro Tanba, Tetsuro Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Ghost scenes Category:Pneumonia victims Category:James Bond Stars Category:Died during production